The Gears of Destruction
by Yung the Forever
Summary: Once, humanity thrived with everything they could want, little did they know that what they did would lead to chain of horrible events and finally, the downfall of humanity itself. The descendants themselves, shall one day, pay the price...
1. Ch 1: The Grace of Being Fallen

**The Grace of Being Fallen**

_It's been two years since the incident at the Facility and the memory still haunts him till this day. The explosion that happened within the compound nearly destroyed everything there along with it…and his friend._

Jazz Dezridge woke from his nightmare and rolled over on his twin sized mattress in the corner of a small dank room. It was dawn and another day living in the Satellite.

_Same dream for the past two nights in a row, why can't I just forget about it?_ But he couldn't, not as long he had the black tattoo on his left forearm. He pulled up his sleeve and gazed at the dark shape that lay embedded within his skin and to his very soul. It was the shape of a gear with a black surface and the hole in the middle was red with one black dot in the middle of that. He grunted and covered back his sleeve, then rose up from his bed to look out the window to see kids playing duel monsters on the streets. He smiled as he remembered playing with his old friends, but closed out the thought when he remembered someone whom he had tried to forget. His back hairs rose up.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey, you in there?" a voice came from outside. Jazz got up, walked to the door, and looked through the hole and smirked. Then, he unlocked the door and opened.

"Jazz, wake up, he did it, he did it!" cried out a little boy.

"Hold your horses' kiddo, who did what?"

"Yusei, he did it, he did it, Yusei did it!" The kid was out of breath, but willing to get his statement across.

"He did what?" questioned Jazz, starting to be amused.

"He went to the city!" the boy yelled out in outburst and started to jump up and down. Jazz's facial expression changed from amusement to concern.

"Wait, how?"

"I don't know, but you'd better talk to Crow, come on!" with that, the kid ran out the door calling out to his friends about something.

Jazz just stood there in disbelief. _How could Yusei leave them like that, without even telling them? There must be an explanation for this. _Then he too walked out the door.

Crow was standing outside with the kids and discussing about what cards to use for what strategies, as always. Jazz walked over to him tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his expression seemed to show solemnity.

"So, what's with Yusei going off to the city?" Jazz asked. Crow slid his hands in his pockets and looked up, then started to laugh. This got Jazz to show irony in his expressions.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Crow composed himself and said, "Yeah, Yusei did it, he went to New Domino."

"Why?"

"Well, you know why, his card and Jack."

"Oh?" he tried to act surprised, but it wasn't that surprising because he knew Yusei would have gone eventually. "So, what will we do here in this dump?" he said as he kicked a piece of a mechanical object.

"It's your decision," Crow replied, then turned around to look at kids dueling.

"So, that means I can go to New Domino?"

"Yeah, I guess, seeing that Yusei did it."

"Hmm," Jazz scratched the back of his head and sighed. A girl came up to Crow and showed him a card.

"Crow, Crow! Do you think this card is good in a duel?" She held a Key Mace (400/300) and smiled up at him.

"Well…I mean, all cards are good…but…some are better than others, I guess?" He seemed to have just made it all up in his head.

"That doesn't answer my question, is this a strong card?"

"To tell ya tha truth, I don't know, but if there was a reason for being it made, then I guess it is."

"Okay, thanks Crow, you're the best!" She turned around and ran towards the boys, "Hey, you guys are all toast because Crow said this is a strong card, even stronger than your Summoned Skull (2500/1200)!"

Crow turned around to face Jazz and smiled unsurely.

"Dude, you know she's going to come back and start complaining," said Jazz.

"Oh well," Crow fiddled with his watch thing, "Hey man, I'd better go because there are more cards for me to snatch and give to the kids, plus she's gonna need better cards right? And with that, Crow strode over to his sleek and black Duel Runner and slid on. Then, with a small wave, sped across the road and rounded a corner and disappeared.

Jazz just stood there for a while, thinking about what he was going to do. And what he was going to do with his stupid tattoo. But one thing was certain; he was going to go to New Domino City that night, not just because of Yusei, but to find answers for what his mark meant and why he keeps having dreams about the Momentum.

**That night…**

He drove for a full 30 minutes until he saw the bright lights of the city in the far distance and knew that he was getting close to his destination. The only things that he needed to get through were the sewer passageways, and one thing he hated the most was filth. As he was about to enter the sewer way, he saw some figure close up ahead just standing for no reason. He sharply turned his Duel Runner to avoid injuring the person and halted to a stop nearby. The person had not moved a single step, even after his almost accident. Jazz slowly walked up to the person until he was barely a foot away.

"Um, hello?" he asked. The person turned around and appeared to be a man. The only thing that caught Jazz's attention was the man's arm. There right on his left forearm was a black gear imprint, the same as his own. "Are you okay?" he attempted once more.

The man slowly opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He also appeared to be afraid, as his facial expressions showed terror.

"Dude, what's the matt-," Jazz couldn't finish his sentence as the gear mark on the man's arm started to glow a darkish blue color. The color started to cover all around the man's arm, to his torso, to his legs, and finally his head, until his whole body was enveloped in the blue. Jazz stepped backward as the man fell face first onto the cement ground. Then, he lifted his face up and Jazz gasped. The man's face was no longer a human's face; it had just one opening where it appeared to be mouth. The now "transformed" man screeched with a sound that was far from human, and then, looked at Jazz.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Jazz said, now afraid. The "creature" looked almost metallic as it stood up and still held its gaze on Jazz. It had the mark of the same black gear on the center of its torso. Then, to his shock, it spoke.

"_I need your body…_" it spoke in a telepathically altered voice. Then, it raised its left arm up and an object seemed to materialize around it, using its own body to create it. Finally, an object that appeared to be a duel disk lay mounted on its arm. Then, it pointed to Jazz, "_I duel for your body…_"

"Who or what are you?" Jazz just had to ask.

"_It will be of no use to you once this duel is over, but I shall explain, as we fight for your body!"_ A metallic blue wall started to encircle the two as it appeared from behind the creature, the metallic surface also covered the surface underneath them as well. Then suddenly, two bracers rose from underneath and latched onto Jazz's legs.

"What's the meaning of this?" He said as he tried to move his legs, but to no avail. The creature laughed softly telepathically.

"_This is to ensure you of no escape…_" its duel disk started to glow and then turned on. "_Now, if you would like to learn what this all means, I suggest we begin!_" Jazz had no choice, this might be some weird freaky dream, and he will wake up from it, but while he's at it, he'd rather win, even if it's just a dream.

"Alright fine, we'll have it your way," with that Jazz turned on his duel disk and it extended its sides out to reveal card slots. Both their decks automatically shuffled.

"**Let's Duel!**"

**Jazz: 4000**

**Creature: 4000**

"_Allow me to take the first turn," _it drew its card. "_Arise, my Humanoid Slime _(800/2000) _DEF mode_," From the ground arose a silvery, almost liquefied mercury form of a human shape with golden armor around it's torso, before its surface was covered by a blue hue. "_I'll end my turn with two face down cards; it is now your turn."_ Jazz flinched at its statement because of its weirdness and ugliness.

"My turn!" he drew and added to his hand, now six. "And I'm playing Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in ATK mode," A summon hole appeared underneath and out of it came a giant green, fly-like humanoid with huge claws. "Since there's nothing I can do, I'll just face one card down!"

"_Well played, I draw," _it drew one card,_ "But I'm afraid your fate is already sealed, for I activate Polymerization from my hand to fuse my Humanoid Slime with my Worm Drake," _The slime man and a giant green worm with one eye started to merge, the slime latched onto the worm as they both became one and started to thrash, until it formed into a metallic silver odd looking thing with wings and a spear-like arm. _"Say hello to my Humanoid Worm Drake _(2200/2000), _and now, ATK his Kamakiri!"_ The new slime monster flew straight ahead and sliced the bug in two, which then shattered into pixels that shot through Jazz. He grunted as they hit him. _Why did he feel pain, weren't they just holograms?_

"What's the big idea?" Jazz complained. The creature smiled with what was supposed to be its mouth.

"_Oh, you do not know, this isn't just a regular duel, this is a real-damage for if you are to lose LP's, then you also lose your actual life energy!"_ It then laughed, "_I shall end my turn!"_

_Whatever this life losing deal is, he'd rather not find out._ "I draw!" he swiped his deck.

**Jazz: 3200**

**Creature: 4000**

"And I'll activate my Kamakiri's special ability, when he's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one monster from my deck in ATK mode, and that monster is; Dragunity Tribus (500/300)," A portal opened and out came a bird-like man with huge white wings and a mask that covered his face. "Tribus' special ability activates; when he's summoned, I can send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard!" A random card slid out of the deck, Jazz drew it and discarded it, "I'll end my turn now!"

"_I guess it is now my turn, draw!" _It drew from its deck. Jazz cut in before it said anything else.

"Who or what are you exactly?" he asked hastily. He did not want to know for sure, but it would help him in uncovering about his strange mark.

"_Hehehehe…" _The blue creature started to giggle, then stopped, "_I am what you will become." _

"What?" Jazz widened his eyes in bewilderment, "What do you mean I will become like you?"

"_You saw my mark didn't you? I can see that you have one of the same," _it laughed once more, _"We," _it pointed to itself and Jazz, "_Were given a task by the Creator to fulfill our destinies…and those who do will be granted eternal life…"_

"And those who don't?"

The creature started to laugh at this question and stopped again suddenly, "_Those who fail to complete their task become…like me…"_

"How do you know what task you are supposed to accomplish?"

"_That is for you to find out for yourself, but I'm afraid, you shall not, once I'm through with you, now let's get back into the game, shall we?"_ It picked out a card from its hand, "_I play Revival Jam _(1500/500) _in ATK mode!" _A portal appeared and out came a blue slime ball that started to form into a figure, but not similar to anything. _"Revival Jam, ATK his Dragunity monster!"_ The Jam flew straight at the Tribus, but was blocked off when Tribus became transparent and went back to Jazz's hand. Then, a new monster took its place, this one a blue dragon with a spear for its snout. "Say hello to my Spear Dragon (1900/0).

"_Grr, but your monster can't escape this attack, Humanoid Drake, go!"_ The slime like deformed monster shot out blades of liquid that stabbed through the Spear Dragon reducing it to mere pixels. Jazz felt the pain again and clutched his stomach. _"My turn is over, but this is just getting started."_

**Jazz: 2900**

**Creature: 4000**

"My turn, draw!" said Jazz, "And I'll start by removing from play my Spear Dragon to Special Summon; Garuda the Wind Spirit (ATK/1600DEF/1200) in ATK mode!" A man with bird wings and head soared out of the summon portal. "Next, I'll Normal Summon my Hunter Owl in attack mode!" Another portal appeared, this time; a man-owl hybrid appeared holding a silver axe (ATK/2000DEF/900). "And I'll give my Owl an ATK boost with United We Stand, which means he gains 800 ATK and DEF for each monster on my side, for a grand total of 3600 ATK and 2500 DEF!" The owl started to emanate a powerful aura, "Now, attack his Humanoid Worm Drake!" The Owl lifted itself up high and landed on the monster, then slashed its head in two.

**Creature: 2600**

"_Ergh!" _The creature grunted as it felt the pain as well, _"I shall not lose!"_

"Oh yeah, well take another hit, Garuda take out Revival Jam!" The bird slashed the jam with its talons, leaving parts of the jam wiggling in midair, which then vanished with pixels. As with this, dealt more damage to the creature.

**Creature: 2500**

"I'll end my turn with one face down!" exclaimed Jazz as one reverse card appeared in front of him.

"_If I am to complete my task, I must take control of your body, and losing to you will not be an option!" _He drew, "_I pay 1000 of my life points to bring back my Revival Jam in attack mode_ (1500/500)!" The blue jelly like creature appeared once more, "_Then, I'll release my Revival Jam in order to Normal Summon the Dark Tuner monster; Liquid Depth!"_ The Revival Jam broke open revealing a rainbow colored orb which then opened up to unleash a black colored watery monster (LV/6ATK/200DEF/0). "_And now I'll activate my monster's effect, you see when it is Normal Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one DARK monster from my deck, so come forth Darkness Slime!" _A black liquidly ball appeared (LV/1ATK/0DEF/0). "_Now I shall tune my Darkness Slime with my Liquid Depth!" _The Liquid Depth exploded into six stars in which started to surround the Darkness Slime and then was absorbed into it.

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal…a world without light! Dark Synchro Summon! Aqueousion, appear!"_

The Darkness Slime was no more instead a purple flame erupted from above and down on the ground. When the light faded, in the Darkness Slime's place was a big huge glob of black gelatin (LV/5ATK/2200DEF/1300).

_Dark Synchro? What the heck is that?_ Jazz started to feel uncertain as this strange "new" type of monster appeared before him.

"_Aqueousion, attack Garuda The Wind Spirit!" _The gelatin-like monster regurgitated out slime and Garuda was broken pieces which hit Jazz as well.

"Ahh," Jazz grunted as he too k the hit from the shards.

**Jazz: 2300**

**Creature: 2500**

"_Not only is that, when it destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon one Slime Token and have it attack you directly!"_ A small blob of black appeared (LV/1ATK/500/DEF0) and shot a glob of black liquid.

**Jazz: 2200**

**Creature: 2500**

"_Then I'll end my turn with one face down!"_ It appeared as if it sneered.

"Then it's my turn!" said Jazz as he drew, "I'll activate my Trap; Icarus Attack!" The reverse card flipped face up to reveal a bird being shocked by lightning. "By tributing my Hunter Owl, I can destroy up to two cards on the field, which will be your Aquesousion and that face down card!" The man-owl transformed into two orbs of lightning which then shot at both the targets.

"_Don't think for a second you gained the upper hand because I activate my Trap; Curse of Royal, which negates your effect!"_

The two orbs of lightning met a barrier which caused them to disappear.

"_Haha! You just sacrificed your own monster, how idiotic!"_

_Damn! Jazz looked at the field to see that now he was at a disadvantage…_

"I'll put Garuda in defense mode and end my turn with two face down cards!" The humanoid bird knelt and crossed it arms, before turning blue, then two reverse cards appeared behind.

"_Is that all you can do, well I guess your doom's closer than I had calculated, my turn!" _said the creature as it drew its card, "_Then I'll attack your monster, go, reduce Garuda to bits!" _The black gelatin fired multiple blobs of slime and the bird man was shattered to pixels. _"Also, since your monster was destroyed, another Slime Token appears!" _Another of those black blobs appeared, _"Now, both attack your life points directly!" _The two tokens shot forward slime and Jazz flew back from the impact, but fell down again as the bracers held on.

**Jazz: 1200**

**Creature: 2500**

"_I guess I'll just leave it is, your turn…" _it said and then started to laugh.

_I'd better think of something, and think of something fast!_ Jazz thought, he drew.

"My turn!" he exclaimed. _Wait a minute, this card might help! _"I activate Foolish Burial to send one Dragunity monster from my deck to the graveyard and now play Dragunity Militum in attack mode!" A portal appeared and came out an Egyptian themed woman with wings and dual blades and stood on the field (LV/4ATK/1700DEF/1200). "Then I can send her from my field to the graveyard in order to Special Summon my Dragunity Arma Mysteltainn in attack mode!" The woman became an orb of rainbows which then opened up to release a yellow armored dragon with a black sword (LV/6ATK/2100DEF/1500).

"That's not all, my Mystletainn has the ability to bring back one Dragunity monster from my graveyard and equip it, and I equip Dragunity Aklys to my Mystletainn!" A red and silver sharp dragon appeared and latached onto the other's arm. "Now, attack his Slime Token!" The yellow dragon speared and the blob of slime disintegrated.

The creature screamed as its monster was destroyed as well as the pain it felt. Then, suddenly stopped and started to laugh.

**Jazz: 1200**

**Creature: 900**

"What's so funny?" questioned Jazz.

"_Does it matter; my Aqueousion has more power than your new monster, what's the point?"_ And cackled in such a way as to raise the back hairs of Jazz neck.

"I'll end my turn!" exclaimed Jazz.

"_Now, it's my turn and your doom!" _cackled the creature as it drew the card from its disgusting duel disk, _"I'll equip my Aqueousion with Axe of Despair, which means it gains 1000 additional attack points!" _An ugly looking axe appeared and the gelatin grew arms which held the axe (ATK/3200). "_Destroy his monster!" _Gelatinous axe wielding thing jumped up and slashed down, pieces of pixels scattered which then stabbed through its owner's body.

"Grr," Jazz grunted as he clutched his arm to feel a warm liquid. He looked at his hands to see a smear of blood from the attack.

**Jazz: 100**

**Creature: 900**

"_I'm afraid you have lost, for my Slime Token will wipe out the rest of your life points and your life!" _The black slime fired a blob of stickiness which was getting closer and closer to Jazz…

_Will Jazz survive this attack, or will the creature finish off the rest of his life points and take control of his body? Find out in the next chapter of The Tools of Destruction! In: _**A New Perspective of Life! **_Please stay tuned and I hope you guys liked it!_

**List of Made Cards: For those cards who are not made by me I take no credit for!**

**Aqueousion:**

**LV: 5**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Aqua/Dark Synchro/ Effect**

**ATK/2200DEF/1300**

**Description: 1 Dark Tuner and 1 or more Dark Attribute Aqua monsters.**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can Special Summon one Slime Token (LV/1ATK/500DEF/0) and have it attack your opponent directly.**

**Liquid Depth:**

**LV: 6**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Aqua/ Dark Tuner**

**ATK/200DEF/0**

**Description: When this card Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon one Darkness Slime from your deck in ATK mode.**

**Darkness Slime:**

**LV: 1**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Aqua/Effect**

**ATK/0DEF/0**

**You can tribute this card to make battle damage from one attack to be 0.**

**Slime Token:**

**LV: 1**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua/Token**

**ATK/500DEF0**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned through the effect of Aqueousion.**

**In: A New Perspective of Life-**

"_Where am I?" wondered Terra as she looked around the dark computerized room. She tried to move but couldn't because of the bonds that held her down on some mattress. There were machines that had tubes going into her and she couldn't pull them off. "What is this place?"_

_There was the sound of the door opening which caused her to immediately close her eyes to appear asleep. There was the sound of footsteps that came closer until she felt someone loom over her._

"_You might be something we've been looking for, we shall test you in the dome," said Sayer as he started to unhook the tubes off of her. She felt the cold hands of his coming in contact with her skin as he removed the bonds…_


	2. Ch 2: A New Perspective of Life!

_Last Chapter: _

**Jazz: 100**

**Creature: 900**

_"__I'm afraid you have lost, for my Slime Token will wipe out the rest of your life points and your life!" __The black slime fired a blob of stickiness which was getting closer and closer to Jazz…_

**A New Perspective of Life**

_It was a large dark room with computers and machines blinking on and off with beeps and bops. There were beds that lined the room in rows and water tanks that had large tubes connected to them. The room was empty except for one body that lay on one bed. A girl, green haired and pulled back in a ponytail was lying back with tubes connecting her body to the water tanks. She wore a green hospital gown and seemed to be asleep, until her eyes opened up to reveal pink irises._

_Where am I? ,_ she thought and looked around the computerized room. As she tried to sit up, she was pulled back down by bracers that were made out of rubber. She heard the turning of the doorknob and quickly closed her eyes. There were footsteps that tapped the floor as they got closer and closer, until they stopped and she felt a presence loom over her.

"Well, look at our sleeping beauty," said a man's voice. It was eerie, but at the same time soft and reassuring. "Are you awake yet?"

There was the opening of the door and more footsteps that patted the floor until they stopped.

"Sir, she seems to possess something, yet it's very faint and different," said another man's voice.

"It appears that she is not like the others, but not like us either," this time, a woman's voice.

"Good, she might be of some use to us," said cold handed man's voice.

"Sir, do you think that she should awake now, I mean her blood pressure is pretty average to keep her healthy for now, but I do believe it is time to awaken her now," said the woman.

"I do think so too, it's time to wake sleeping beauty," said the cold man. The girl dared not open her eyes for she was afraid of what might happen. But the voice came again.

"I guess I have no choice but to wake you up by force." She felt some weird air around her eyes tighten and start to force her eyes to open up, like someone was pulling them, yet no contact was there. She tried her hardest not to let the air force them open, but soon gave up from tiredness and her eyelids shot open.

"My, my, what beautiful eyes you have," said the cold man, now appeared to be a man with red hair and a brown coat.

"W-who are y-you?" said the girl.

"Call me Sayer, I will make sure you are safe," said Sayer and he started to unhook the tubes from her and remove the bracers that kept her body locked down. When he had removed everything, he pulled her up to a sitting position. He turned to the two people.

"You two, are you just going to stand there, or make yourself useful and find some better attire for this young lady," said Sayer. She turned her head to the two people and saw a girl with short hair who was wearing a strange robe. The other person was a guy with glasses, black hair, and the same strange looking robe.

"Yes, sir," they said and scurried out the door. Once they were gone, Sayer turned his head to the girl again.

"I'm pretty sure you have tons of questions right now, am I correct?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well then, you probably want to know who you are."

"Yeah," she answered again.

"Good," he said, and reached over to a pile of paperwork that seemed to look like a bunch of profiles. Sayer snatched the one right for this moment and handed it over to the girl. She looked down at the top and started to read down:

_Terra Mysteles_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Female_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family: Unknown_

_Medical History: Unknown, but experienced a coma_

_Description: Girl of average height, weight, and width. Hair color of blue green and eye color of light pink. No other information applicable.\_

Terra got to the end and took a deep breath. She then turned her head up to see Sayer looking down at her, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"So, you are aware that you have a name, Terra?" he asked. Terra gulped and nodded. To which Sayer responded with a nod and took the papers away.

"W-why am I here exactly?" Terra finally managed to ask. Sayer took a deep breath and blew it out.

"We brought you here to help you; this is a medical facility for those who need 'help.'"

"But, I don't need help, I feel…okay."

"No, you're not okay, we wanted to make sure that you have something that could help you be the person you need to be," Sayer responded and pushed back his hair, "Would you please cooperate with us?"

Terra did not respond to this question. She did not know why she was here, let alone who she was besides her name, but Sayer sounded like a nice guy and he said he was going to help her, so why not trust him?

The door opened and the woman from before entered, holding in her arms was the same robes folded up. She walked up and placed the clothes gently before Terra, then turned and bowed to Sayer. He nodded of her dismissal and she walked back out.

"I guess, I will have to give you some time to dress up, when you are done, my associate will help you to something to eat, then, we shall meet and discuss how you can help me," said Sayer and with that, he walked out the door.

Terra just sat there with the clothes in her lap. She did not know what was going to happen or how she got here, but for some reason, the only thing that she did remember was the gear mark on her left arm. Her first instinct at waking up was to glance at the black mark and wonder…what was it for? She undressed quickly and pulled over her head the new clean robes that were given to her. She looked at herself from the reflection of one of the water tanks and thought she looked ridiculous, but better than those ugly patient gowns. She walked to the door and went out.

"Alright then, this way to the food center," said the woman and Terra followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…in New Domino City…<strong>

It was a close call as he made it through the pipe way without losing to Trudge who challenged him to a duel to prevent him from escaping into the city. Yusei drove out and through the city while thinking about his card, Stardust Dragon. _Why would Jack do such a thing, I know for sure that there was a reason and that's why I'm here to find out! _He looked up while riding at the starry night sky and wondered what would was going to happen to him once he finds Jack. But one thing is certain; there won't be an easy way out.

"Yusei!" somebody called out to him. Yusei skidded to a halt and looked up. There up on top of the second highway road, was his childhood friend.

"Looks like you managed to get here in one piece, I'm quite surprised," said Jack. He obviously had the same spiky blonde hair and his new white trench coat was the only difference. Otherwise, everything was what he had remembered from before. "How do you think of the view?"

"Jack, I'm not here for the views or your bluffing, I'm here for my card," said Yusei.

"Oh, this?" from his pocket, Jack pulled out a card and threw it at Yusei. He caught it and looked at it, 'Stardust Dragon.' But he immediately tossed it back, Jack caught it in surprise. "I thought you wanted it back?"

"Yeah, I do, but I won't let you get off that easily for what you did to Rally and me," Yusei replied. He bunched his hand up into a fist, "I'll duel you for the card and my pride, fair and square!"

Jack laughed at this and put the card back in his deck, then said, "Hero as always, fine, we'll have your duel, I've been waiting for this anyways." He climbed on his white duel runner, "Follow me!" with that he drove ahead, Yusei following from below.

When they got to their destination, which was a turbo duel arena, Jack stopped and waited for Yusei to catch up, then said, "Nice duel runner, I'm not surprised you made it or stole it."

"Jack, I'm not going to talk trash with you, we're gonna duel or what?"

"Fine!" with that they both accelerated their runners and activated Speed World's effect, causing the whole duel arena to change to a different hue of a color. They both glanced at each other before saying:

"**Let's Duel!"**

**Jack: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz's Scenario…<strong>

He saw the blob of darkness coming toward him, closer and closer, it was inches away when suddenly it burst into bubbles and disappeared, and the attack was blocked. Jazz looked around to see that he was still in the duel, the creature still on the other side, but something was different. Right in front of him stood what appeared to be a huge knight with black and white armor. It was holding a shield in one hand and a sword with two blades attached on both ends of the hilt. It wore a golden cape and its face was shielded by the armor. Jazz flinched as it turned around and appeared to look at him for a while, and then it sped forward at the Slime Token (LV/1ATK/500DEF/0) and slashed it to bits, along with the rest of the creature's LP's. It screamed as it had failed its task was going to be banished to the Netherworld, or whatever it was called.

"Nooooooooo!" it screamed as its body started to melt, like metal becoming liquid, the creature screamed until it melted into the ground and disappeared. The monster holograms disappeared too, leaving Jazz and the knight.

"What happened?" said Jazz. The knight turned around and changed its stance to a battle position, ready to attack. "What, no I thought you're on my side?"

Just then, he heard a voice in his head:

_They pity those who did not ask for their curse. They come when the Tool has lost faith in himself. They come to banish those who no longer believe in themselves. They come to erase that Tool from the world, no longer needed. They heed to those who demonstrate the power needed to carry on their task…_

"What, wait, who are you?" yelled Jazz into the sky, but no answer came. He looked back at the knight ready to kill him and send him to who knows where. But the words echoed throughout his head:

_They heed to those who demonstrate the power needed to carry on their task…_

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get," Jazz turned on his duel disk, his deck was shuffled, and the sides extended. The knight raised its sword and giant stone tablets appeared and shuffled themselves into a pile that appeared as the deck. Then, it raised its sword once more and Jazz felt something touch his heart and saw that there was a black halo above his head. Inside the halo, was the number:

_20_

_What does that mean? _He thought, but it obviously wasn't a good thing.

"Alright, whatever you are, **Let's Duel!**"

**Jazz: 4000**

**Knight: 4000**

"I'll start off!" Jazz drew his card, then he felt something tug his heart, he looked up at his black halo:

_19_

_What? Hold on then, what happens if it reaches zero? I guess I'd better not take that long to find out! _

_Jazz may have escaped his fate from the last attack, but what about this mysterious knight that is trying to kill him? Who is Terra? And will Yusei and Jack ever be friends again? Find out next time in Yugioh 5ds!: The Tools of Destruction, in _**Guardians of the Curse!**

**In: Guardians of the Curse!-**

_As Jazz battles the mysterious knight, Terra tours the center she now learns to be called the Arcadia Movement and understands exactly what kind of place this is, including who the Black Rose is. Yusei and Jack duel once again to decide who the stronger duelist is and to get back his Stardust Dragon, but what happens when Yusei is captured by Sector Security? Find out in the next chapter of Tools of Destruction! Hope you liked it guys, please review this story too, I don't care if you think it sucks or is awesome, but please review and tell me what needs to be done! Thanks, Yung the Forever, out!_


	3. Ch 3: Guardians of the Curse

_Last Chapter:_

_"No, you're not okay, we wanted to make sure that you have something that could help you be the person you need to be," Sayer responded and pushed back his hair, "Would you please cooperate with us?"_

_Terra did not respond to this question. She did not know why she was here, let alone who she was besides her name, but Sayer sounded like a nice guy and he said he was going to help her, so why not trust him?_

_When they got to their destination, which was a turbo duel arena, Jack stopped and waited for Yusei to catch up, then said, "Nice duel runner, I'm not surprised you made it or stole it."_

_"Jack, I'm not going to talk trash with you, we're gonna duel or what?"_

_"Fine!" with that they both accelerated their runners and activated Speed World's effect, causing the whole duel arena to change to a different hue of a color. They both glanced at each other before saying:_

_"__**Let's Duel!"**_

_**Jack: 4000**_

_**Yusei: 4000**_

_"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get," Jazz turned on his duel disk, his deck was shuffled, and the sides extended. The knight raised its sword and giant stone tablets appeared and shuffled themselves into a pile that appeared as the deck. Then, it raised its sword once more and Jazz felt something touch his heart and saw that there was a black halo above his head. Inside the halo, was the number:_

_20_

_What does that mean? __He thought, but it obviously wasn't a good thing._

_"Alright, whatever you are, __**Let's Duel!**__"_

_**Jazz: 4000**_

_**Knight: 4000**_

_"I'll start off!" Jazz drew his card, then he felt something tug his heart, he looked up at his black halo:_

_19_

_What? Hold on then, what happens if it reaches zero? I guess I'd better not take that long to find out!_

**Guardians of the Curse**

Jazz looked up at the black halo that glowed with the number 19, it was 20 before, then it must decrease by each turn? He started to pant, not only because he was stressed out, but this could be his _last _time on this world. He looked at his hand of cards to find a combo that would make this a quick finish, but nothing seemed to help him at this moment.

"I'll play Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode and end my turn with one face down card!" A small orange and brown armored dragon appeared (LV/3ATK/1200DEF/900), followed by a reverse card.

The knight raised its blades, causing one stone tablet from his deck to be added to the five floating stone tablets in front of him.

_18_

Then, one of them came forward and flipped. Lights flashed and a blonde haired, red armored woman with a sword and shield appeared, Queen's Knight (LV/4ATK/1500DEF/1600). She sped towards the little dragon and stabbed it, leaving shattered pixel debris. The knight seemed to end its turn when it lowered its sword and waited.

"I'll draw, then," one card was added to Jazz's hand.

_17_

"I summon my Masked Dragon in defense mode," a white and red masked dragon entered the duel (LV/3ATK/1400DEF/1100). "Then, I'll activate Dragon's Gunfire; if I have a dragon monster on my side of the field I can inflict 800 points of damage!" The Masked Dragon charged its breath until it released a blast of fireball at the knight, causing an explosion and burst of flames.

**Knight: 3200**

"With that, I'll end my turn."

It was the knight's turn and a stone tablet was added once more to the other floating tablets.

_16_

_Crap, how am I gonna do enough damage to beat this thing before the timer runs out? _Jazz thought.

One tablet levitated forward and flashed, a man in golden armor with a sword and shield stood, King's Knight (LV/4ATK/1600DEF/1400). Then, he started to glow and another knight appeared one in blue armor, Jack's Knight (LV/5ATK/1900DEF/1000). This was used through the effect of King's Knight: if Queen's Knight is on the field and he is summoned, Jack's Knight is automatically special summoned.

The female knight attacked, reducing the dragon's body to pixels. Jazz interrupted.

"If Masked Dragon is destroyed by battle I can add one dragon monster with 1500 or less ATK to my hand," a random card slid out of the deck and he added it to his hand. His deck was then shuffled.

The King's Knight attacked, and Jazz groaned as he felt a slash go through him. _God! I guess this duel's a real-damage one as well! _He thought.

**Jazz: 2400**

Then, it was Jack's Knight's turn, just when it was close for slashing range, Jazz countered.

"I activate the Trap: Confusion Chaff! When I am directly attacked twice, the attacking monster's target is switched to one of your own, and that would be your King's Knight! The blue knight stopped, then turned around and slashed its comrade, reducing to pixels.

**Knight: 2900**

The Knight's lowering of his blade signaled the end of his turn. It's Jazz's turn now.

"It's my move," he said as he drew.

_15_

"I activate the Field Spell- Dragon Ravine," cliffs started to rise from the ground and towered above them, the sky's color changed to a sunset, leaving them in a ravine. "With this, I send one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard," a card slid out and was discarded, "Next; I summon Dragunity Legionnaire in attack mode!" A portal appeared releasing a winged Egyptian themed man with raised fists (LV/3ATK/1200DEF/800). "Then, through Legionnaire's effect, I can equip him with one dragunity monster in my graveyard, so come to the field; Dragunity Brandistock!" An armored little blue dragon appeared and latched onto Legionnaire. "That's not all, activate; Dragon Mastery; it gives my Legionnaire a 500 point ATK boost (ATK/1700), now attack Queen's Knight!"

Shattered pixels of the female warrior lowered the Knight's LP.

**Knight: 2700**

"But wait, there's more, I remove Brandistock from Legionnaire to destroy Jack's Knight!" The equipped Brandistock flew at the blue knight and crashed into it, causing an explosion leaving with nothing. "That sums up my turn!"

_14_

The Knight drew, and a flash of light left a small robotic knight in battle stance, Synchroknite (LV/3ATK/200DEF/700Tuner). Its chest started to glow and an orb shot out of it, which grew until it became a Jack's Knight (LV/5ATK/0DEF/0). Its effect must be able to Special Summon a "Knight" monster from the graveyard, but with zero attack and defense.

Jazz gasped as the Synchroknite flew up and exploded into three synchro gates, in which the Jack's Knight was surrounded by forming five stars that shot a geyser of light through them. A Synchro Summon was being performed. When all the light faded, Jazz gasped again as the same knight he was dueling was in the place of the Synchro Summon.

_What the heck? So, he's a card? _Jazz thought to himself and looked at the stone tablet, "Raiden-The Swift Blade" (LV/8ATK/2600DEF/2100). _I'd better be careful now._

The newly summoned Raiden attacked Legionnaire, reducing him to shattered pieces of light that bunched up and exploded on Jazz. He screamed in pain from the impact of the blast.

**Jazz: 1000**

The knight, now known as Raiden, ended his turn.

Jazz stood frailly with his legs shaking, almost about to collapse. How he hated this kind of pain!

"I draw!" he said and felt his heart thump with the counter of his life dropped down by one:

_14_

_I still have 14 turns to turn this duel around, but with my life points dwindling at only 1000…those remaining 14 turns won't mean anything to me! _He looked at the field and thought hard, _Dragon Ravine is still in play, but that Knight is way too powerful to take on right now, I would need my Dragunity Knight combo, but that's nowhere soon…_

"I'll let Red-Eyes Wyvern sit in defense mode," he said as a medium sized black dragon crossed its body into a fetal position and turned blue (LV/4ATK/1800DEF/1600). "And set two cards face down, ending my turn!"

Raiden drew his stone tablet:

_13_

Another thump sounded throughout Jazz's heart.

Then, suddenly, a sword appeared and floated around Raiden's monster (ATK/2800), a 'Blade Counter' must increase his attack points by 200! Raiden raised his sword and his card launched forward to attack the Red-Eyes Wyvern in defense mode, it slashed and Wyvern was no more. Raiden ended his turn.

It was Jazz's turn, he drew, and his heart made another knock as the black halo blinked:

_12_

"I use Dragon Ravine's effect to discard one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard," said Jazz, and a card was discarded. "I'll also use my face down Trap: Legacy of Yata-Garasu," a reverse card flipped up revealing a crow pecking a crystal, "Which lets me draw one card from my deck!" Jazz drew a card, he hoped and hoped that it would save him, and then looked at it. His face dropped, showing his fear and disappointment. "I'll end my turn, but Wyvern's effect activates, since he was in my graveyard, I can remove him from play to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard that I sent at the beginning!" A portal appeared and released a huge black dragon with red eyes (LV/7ATK/2400DEF/2000).

Raiden drew his card, and two things happened at once:

A 'Blade Counter' was added to Raiden-The Swift Blade (ATK/3000) and the timer went down:

_11_

This caused Jazz to grip his chest with the sudden feeling he had in his heart again.

Raiden raised his sword and had the knight attack his Red-Eyes, it was severed and the particles lashed through Jazz's body as he screamed.

**Jazz: 400**

At that instant, Jazz heard a voice in his head, _I'm afraid I have underestimated you, however, Judgment shall rain down upon you for you are about to fail, the Guardian will dispose of you on your next turn…_ Jazz huffed and puffed with the pain and his tiredness, will he be able to withstand another attack like that? This might be the turn and draw that will determine his fate.

He reached down to the top of his deck and gripped the top card, "My draw…" he whispered as he slowly pulled it out. His heart thumped with the timer only half way there:

_10_

_This is my last chance…_he thought, and he slowly raised it to his face…

**Dinner time...**

Terra walked close behind the woman, matching her steps with the tapping of their shoes on the marble floor. She looked around as she walked; at the interesting looking statues to the chandeliers that hung above her head. They stopped at an elevator, the woman pushed the button that indicated 'down' and the doors opened. Terra followed her in as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

Downstairs, the lobby wasn't that different from the floor that she was at, but Terra did manage to see more people here, all wearing the same outfit that she was given. They were chit-chatting with each other about who knows what, but Terra didn't dwell on it too much, she was starting to feel hungry, with her stomach making groaning sounds one step at a time.

They eventually got to the food center and the woman stopped and said, "Well then, help yourself because everything here is free for the taking, well for you that is."

"Oh, well thank you," responded Terra, she was a little unsure of what was going to happen next. The woman turned around and was about to leave when Terra quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Umm…" she stumbled.

"Yes, do you need anything?" asked the woman.

"Can you tell me your name, possibly?"

"Oh yes, I'm Nelly, don't be afraid to ask questions if you need anything," Nelly giggled a little and Terra followed along.

"Oh, thanks Nelly," she responded. With that Nelly tried again and left this time.

Terra turned around to look at the food plaza: Subway, Noodles, Teriyaki, Fried Chicken, and Hamburgers. "Hmm," she wondered. Then she got an idea: _Why not have a little bit of everything, I mean, I can help myself to whatever, right? _She smiled to herself as she walked towards the Subway counter.

After finishing her meals, Terra was called down by Nelly once again to join with her and Sayer for their "meeting." She quickly tossed the wrappers into the nearby trash can and headed towards the elevators to the designated location Nelly gave her: Floor #7.

When she got there, she was greeted by Nelly and two other guys who seemed to be dressed in her same outfit. The one with glasses and longer brown hair, stepped forward letting out a hand, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Okita, pleased to meet you," Okita said. Terra took his hands and shook.

"Umm…Terra, nice to meet you, umm too," she managed to pull out. Okita nodded and stepped back, this time the other guy, one with shorter hair and a more serious air, stepped up.

"Liquid, that's my name," he said. Terra felt less confident with him being so unapproachable, but managed to shake.

"Good, well now that we have the introductions down, I think it's time we go see Sayer himself, hmm?" jumped in Nelly. Everybody nodded, and followed her to a large room just ahead. Terra read the sign above before entering: _Test Dome_

_Hmm, I wonder what this place is. _She thought to herself and shrugged.

Indeed the name was true in that it was a huge dome with multiple white lines that created squares in the huge dome, there were also some robotic things that lay dormant attached to walls. Terra looked ahead where they were going and saw Sayer. She felt a little uncomfortable when approaching him, not because of the air around him, it wasn't that, Sayer had a friendly air, but something almost, ominous.

He smiled as they approached him and he came up and gave Terra a little hug.

"Well, how's sleeping beauty?" Sayer asked. This made Terra feel more uncomfortable.

"Umm, okay I guess," she mumbled. Sayer nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, you must still be pretty shook up from the coma," he said. Terra nodded in response. "That's okay, we'll get you in tip-top shape, don't worry," he added in.

"Um, sir?" jumped in Nelly. Sayer turned to her and she gave him a look as if they should get started on something.

"Oh, Nelly, trying to get everything done on time, don't worry, we'll start right now."

"Okay, sir," she replied almost annoyed.

"Alright then," Sayer clapped his hands together, "Shall we get started?" With that, he walked out another door that was on the opposite side of the doors they had come through.

"I'm excited about what mission Sayer has for us today," said Okita, excitedly (obviously).

"Well, it better be challenging unlike the past ones where we had to kidnap-," Liquid was saying, but Okita cut him in.

"Liquid, please you need to stop being so, _jumpy_," said Okita. Liquid looked as if he was confused, but shrugged along with it. Terra didn't notice the miswording, to their relief. But she did ask a question.

"Umm, Nelly, what exactly are we going to do?" she asked, a little cautious with what answer she might receive.

Nelly only smiled and said, "You are going to be introduced to someone very special, oh, there they are." Terra turned around and froze.

Sayer was walking towards them, except he wasn't alone. Right next to him, was a girl with burgundy hair that was tied up with a metallic thing above her forehead. She wore a red corset with short light green puffy sleeves. Along with that, a red trench coat flared behind her as she took steps closer with red high heeled pumps. Terra felt a little nervous as they both approached the three. Sayer was the first to speak.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce you to my friend," he said as he laid his hand on the girl's shoulder. She had her face down, but looked up as soon as he gave her a little shake. Terra saw brown eyes on the girl's face. "This is Akiza," Sayer said.

_Akiza…_didn't really ring a bell in Terra's head, but something told her that this girl isn't just any other girl. But regardless, Terra had to be brave and reached out with her hands, extended.

Akiza looked at it for a while, and then looked back at Terra's face, before she took the hand and shook, saying, "I'm Akiza."

"See, you two are already getting along with each other, now shall we begin?" Sayer chimed.

"Umm, begin what?" asked Terra, rather curiously. She didn't know where this "meeting" was going to end up.

"The stimulation of course," he said jovially, then placed a hand on both the girls' shoulders, "You two will duel each other."

_Duel? _Terra thought. _I don't remember what dueling was…_

"Umm, Sayer?" she asked him, nervously. "What do you mean duel?" she felt dumb.

"Oh, it's quite simple, a little card game that will help us obtain the information to…help you."

This time, Akiza said something, "Yeah, I'll be your opponent."

"Umm, okay…" went on Terra, still unsure of this duel, "Don't you need cards to play this then?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot,"Sayer said and waved his hand to Okita, who came over quickly. "Would you please be kind enough to let Terra borrow your deck for this stimulation?"

"Oh yes, sir anything," said Okita unquestioningly, then he pulled something out of his pocket, what appeared to be a deck of brown cards. They were placed in Terra's hands. She felt the smooth surface of their papery substance set against her skin.

"Well then, shall we begin?" said Sayer, he then told Nelly, Okita, and Liquid to be dismissed. They complained at first, but ended up obeying their leader and left through the elevator. Terra felt a slight chill with the absence of Nelly because she at least keeps her comfortable. She turned her head to face Sayer, who was looking at her, "Are you ready?" he asked in a reluctant tone.

_What's to lose? I'm sure Sayer has a reason for involving me in this, game. _Terra thought anxiously.

"I, guess…" she said. Sayer nodded in agreement and slid on some device to her arm. It was intricate in designs but at the same time, simple and easy to identify. She put her deck of cards in the slot that appeared to be where it should be. Terra looked over at Akiza, who did the same, but her facial expressions defined anticipation.

"Alright, let's begin, you two make some distance between each other," said Sayer and the two girls backed away from each other, creating a large gap. "Now, I want to see some dueling!"

Terra flinched as her 'duel disk' extended its sides, surprising her. On the middle of her duel disk was an orb that displayed a number: 4000

"Begin!" exclaimed Sayer. He smiled under his breath.

"**Let's Duel!"**

**Terra: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

Terra felt something was going to go wrong with this duel…

**Jack and Yusei's "destined" Duel?**

"Like last time, you won't be able to beat me, Yusei, draw!" assured Jack as he drew one card.

**Jack: 4000 SPC: 1**

"And I'll start off your humiliating defeat by Normal Summoning my Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" A portal appeared next to his duel runner and a monster flew out with a floating skull in its stomach (LV/4ATK/1800DEF/0). "I'll end my turn with two cards face down," two reverse cards appeared and disappeared.

"Jack, don't think for a second you're about to win because this duel's just getting started!" said Yusei and drew his card.

**Yusei: 4000 SPC: 1**

"I play Shield Wing in defense mode!" A green pterodactyl with large wings appeared and turned blue (LV/2ATK/0DEF/900). "I'll end my turn with one face down," a reverse card appeared and disappeared.

"Hmm, is that the best you can do? How pitiful, my turn!" Jack swiped the top of his deck and added to his hand the drawn card.

**Jack: 4000 SPC: 2**

"I'll have my Mad Archfiend demolish your little Shield Wing, go, take it down!" The skull-like monster flew at the pterodactyl and blasted a beam from its skull stomach thing, but Shield Wing wasn't destroyed.

"What? Why didn't your monster get destroyed, my monster had more attack than that pathetic thing's defense!" yelled Jack in complaint.

"That's because my Shield Wing isn't destroyed by battle while in defense position," responded Yusei.

"But you still take piercing damage because of my archfiend's effect!"

**Yusei: 3100 SPC: 1**

"I'll end my turn with that," said Jack.

It was Yusei's turn and with that, drew his card.

**Yusei: 3100 SPC: 2**

"I'm playing my Junk Synchron in attack mode," said Yusei, causing a portal to show up and let out an orange little guy with packs on his back (LV/3ATK/1300DEF/500). "Now, get ready for this: I'm tuning my LV2 Shield Wing with my LV3 Junk Synchron," Junk Synchron burst into three synchro gates in which the Shield Wing entered with two stars;

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

The gates and stars were shot through by a ray of light which ballooned out and faded, revealing Junk Warrior; a purple colored mechanical man with steel fists flew out in a splits-like pose (LV/5ATK/2300DEF/1300).

"Junk Warrior, attack his Mad Archfiend," commanded Yusei and the mechanical warrior punched reducing the skull monster's body to pixels. This caused Jack to grunt in frustration.

**Jack: 3500 SPC: 2**

"That'll be all for this turn!" exclaimed Yusei, ending his turn.

"Yusei, you haven't changed a bit, with the same monster you tried to use against me before, this'll be definitely easier than I had thought so," said Jack sneering, "My draw!"

**Jack: 3500 SPC: 3**

"I summon Twin-Shield Defender in defense mode," a strange looking monster/man hybrid appeared with two shields in which he connected together to cover himself before becoming blue (LV/4ATK/700DEF/1600). "I'll just end my turn with one face down for now," the blonde said as a reverse card disappeared at the instant it came.

"My turn," exclaimed Yusei.

**Yusei: 3100 SPC: 3**

"Then I'll Normal Summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode," he said simultaneously as a white mechanical warrior skated on roller blades in midair (LV/2ATK/900DEF/400). "He also has an effect, when he's Normal Summoned, his attack doubles until the end of my turn (ATK/1800), that's not all, when I have LV2 or lower monsters on my field, Junk Warrior gains their attack points (ATK/3200), but first, Speed Warrior, attack his Twin-Shield Defender!" The white mechanical warrior roller bladed across and kicked the monster into shattered images. Jack cut in.

"Yusei, I'll activate the Trap, Spacegate: when your monster attacks, I place one 'Space Counter' on it for each attack, this means one!" A trap card revealed and an orb circled around it.

"Don't forget Jack, my Junk Warrior can still dish out a chunk of your life points, go, attack him directly!" The purple mechanical warrior blasted at Jack.

**Jack: 1900 SPC: 2**

"What, you only lost 1600 life points?" said Yusei in disbelief. Jack responded to this with a smile.

"When your monster destroyed my Defender, its effect made it so that your Junk Warrior lost half its attack points bringing it down to only 1600 until the end of this turn, not only that another 'Space Counter' is added to my Spacegate(2)."

"Grr," Yusei grunted in frustration, but went on, "I'll end my turn with one set card," a reverse card appeared and then disappeared, "Your move, Jack."

"Of course, I draw!" yelled Jack as he drew his card," You'll pay for that attack, Yusei!"

**Jack: 1900 SPC: 3**

"I'll play my Dark Resonator in attack mode," a strange looking little guy with a rod in one hand a two-pointed pitchfork appeared (LV/3ATK/1300DEF/300). "Next, I'll activate one of my other face downs, Trap Stun; with this, no traps can be activated for this whole turn, now, Dark Resonator, attack his Speed Warrior!" The monster started to tap the two stick things together which made a strange chime that blew up the white mechanical warrior.

**Yusei: 2700 SPC: 3**

"That's all for this turn," said Jack.

"Jack, I'll get back my Stardust Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei, before drawing a card.

**Yusei: 2700 SPC: 4**

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode," a man with a large shield appeared, then turned blue (LV/3ATK/800DEF/1600). "Then, Junk Warrior attacks your Dark Resonator," Yusei was then interrupted by Jack.

"Not so fast, Yusei, you won't get to attack that easily, for I activate my facedown card Shadow Spell, your Junk Warrior loses 700 ATK points and cannot move!" Black chains flew out and tied up around the mechanical warrior (ATK/1600). "Also, my Spacegate gains another counter (3)." With nothing else he could do, Yusei ended his turn.

"Hahaha," Jack laughed, and then drew, "Is that all you can do?"

**Jack: 1900 SPC: 4**

_Damn! I may have more life points than he does, but if I keep getting delayed like this, Jack's definitely going to finish me with some combo! _Yusei thought in his head.

Jack smirked at the card he drew, and Yusei had a doubtful feeling in his gut.

"Since I have at least four Speed Counters, I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion; this lets me send fusion material monsters from my hand to the graveyard," he discarded two cards as he said so, "And I Fusion Summon: Multiple Piece Golem!" A portal appeared that burst out a purple light, once it faded, a huge stone golem was looming over the two duelists as they sped on through the circular arena (LV/7ATK/2600DEF/1300). "Multiple Piece Golem, destroy his Shield Warrior!" The giant rock monster punched and the shielded man disintegrated.

"No!" Yusei yelled, but to no avail.

"Yes, Yusei, now I activate my Multiple Piece Golem's effect: I can send him to my Extra Deck to Special Summon the material monsters I used to Fusion Summon him, so come back; Big Piece Golem (LV/5ATK/2100DEF/0) and Medium Piece Golem (LV/4ATK/1600DEF/0)!" The rock giant disassembled itself into two smaller rock monsters. "Since I have both golems, I can Special Summon a Small Piece Golem (LV/3ATK/1100/)," a smaller rock monster appeared. "Now I Normal Summon my Sinister Sprocket," A strange black object attached to a chain appeared (LV/1ATK/400DEF/0). "Now, I'll tune my LV3 Small Piece Golem and LV4 Medium Piece Golem with LV1 Sinister Sprocket!" The black chain object turned into one gate and the two golems went through the single hole:

_"Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!"_

A geyser of light shot through them, when the light faded, a white and silvery dragon flew above Jack's Duel Runner (LV/8ATK/2500DEF/2000). Yusei gasped as he looked for the first time in years at his prized possession card he had lost. Shining sparkles blew out as the dragon flapped its beautiful wings.

"Hahaha, what do you think Yusei, going against your most prized monster?" laughed Jack. This made Yusei angrier for the fact that his monster was being used against him, but also Jack's cold-heartedness. "But we're just getting started, for I tune my LV5 Big Piece Golem with my LV3 Dark Resonator for another Synchro Summon!" The sound making guy became three synchro gates that surrounded the golem:

_"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

The gates were blasted through by another geyser of light and in turn faded to leave a red and black dragon with horns looming over Jack next to Stardust Dragon (LV/8ATK/3000DEF/2000). "Yusei, you're through! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Junk Warrior!" The red dragon charged its fists and punched, but Yusei had something ready.

"I activate the effect of my Shield Warrior; I remove him from the graveyard to have my Junk Warrior protected for this turn!" Yusei jumped in. A transparent version of the Shield Warrior came in front of the chained Junk Warrior and took the hit.

"But you still lose life points Yusei!" reminded Jack.

**Yusei: 1300 SPC: 3**

"Now, Stardust Dragon attacks Junk Warrior!" The silver dragon fired a shining silvery blast that hit the mechanical warrior, but it still wasn't destroyed.

**Yusei: 300 SPC: 2**

"Look at you now," said Jack as he laughed at Yusei's dwindling life points, "Next, turn, you're going down, Yusei, I end my turn!"

_No…I don't think I can win this duel, like last time, I might lose my chance at getting Stardust back…it all depends on this one draw…_Yusei slowly slid his hand to the deck and picked up the card.

**Yusei: 300 SPC: 3**

He looked at the card and his heart leaped, _No, I still have a chance, with this card…thank you heart of the cards. _"Jack, this duel is far from over and the outcome will not be what you think it is!" he challenged. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really, then show me what you got!" Jack said.

"I summon my Sonic Chick in defense mode," a little pink bird with red boots that were bigger than itself flew out and turned blue (LV/1ATK/300DEF/300). "I'll end my turn with two face down cards, Jack your turn!"

"You seem so confident all of a sudden, but I'll crush that confidence right now, draw!" Jack claimed, almost sure of himself. "Red Dragon Archfiend, take out that puny Sonic Chick!" The big dragon raised its fist and punched the little bird, there was an explosion. "See what I mean, you did nothing but delay your fat-," he gasped. The pink bird was still in form and still blue. "What?"

"Sonic Chick cannot be destroyed by monsters whose attack points are 1900 or higher," said Yusei confidently.

"But Red Dragon Archfiend's effect activates, destroying all defense position monsters on your sid-," Jack was cut off by Yusei.

"I know, but I activate Remote Revenge; this card activates when your monster's effect tries to destroy my monster, I switch it to your Red Dragon Archfiend instead!" said Yusei. The red dragon's fire was flipped and started to head towards Red Dragon Archfiend, but Jack quickly intercepted.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect to negate the Remote Revenge's effect by sending him to the graveyard!" The Stardust Dragon transformed into an orb of green light that hit the oncoming fire, the impact caused both to be destroyed. "And Stardust Dragon returns to my field at the conclusion of my turn now," An orb appeared that burst to let out Stardust Dragon to the field.

"I activate my next Trap; Harmonia Mirror, when you Special Summon a Synchro monster, I can take control of it!" said Yusei. The mirror appeared and reflected Stardust Dragon, which in turn flipped over and was on Yusei's side.

"Grr, but you won't win still," said Jack angrily, ending his turn.

"My turn," said Yusei, his tone a little more courageous as he believes he might actually win.

**Yusei: 300 SPC: 4**

"First, I'll activate the Speed Spell- Silver Contrails; with four or more Speed Counters, Stardust Dragon gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn, now attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" The silver dragon charged its breath and blasted a silver-purple beam at the red dragon. Jack countered.

"Not so fast, Yusei, I activate Synchro Deflector; this negates your attack I destroy your Sonic Chick!" said Jack, the blast reflected off the barrier that appeared in front of Red Dragon Archfiend and hit the baby chick, all that was left were pixelated feathers.

"I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode (LV/4ATK/0DEF/1900) and set two cards face down," Yusei finished with a strange ghostlike monster and two reverse cards faded away from sight.

"Yusei, this is it!" yelled Jack and he drew his card.

**Jack: 1900 SPC: 5**

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon!" The red dragon, like countless times, readied its fist and attacked the silver dragon, however, its target instead turned into the Ghost Gardna, destroying it. "What? Why did I attack Ghost Gardna?" wondered Jack, but Yusei answered his question.

"Because when a monster on my side is attacked, I can switch the target to Ghost Gardna, and your monster loses 1000 ATK points!" The ghost went into the red dragon, decreasing its power (ATK/2000). "Next, I activate Counterattack Beacon; I have Stardust Dragon gain 500 ATK (ATK/3000) and have them both attack each other!" The two dragons attacked, there was a huge explosion and Red Dragon Archfiend was no more. Jack screamed in fury as his life points went down.

**Jack: 900 SPC: 4**

"No, I won't lose to you, Yusei, I activate the Trap; Blast Burn, when my Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed by battle, you take damage equal to half its attack points (1500)!" There was a burst of red fire that was directed at Yusei, but he knew what he had to do, _If this connects, I will be able to get back my card and my pride! _He thought.

"Jack, activate my last Trap," Jack's eyes widened at what Yusei just said. _No, no, no, no, no! How could I lose to Yusei, I am the best Duelist there is!_ Jack frantically had on his mind. Yusei continued.

"I activate my Starlight Reflection!" as Yusei exclaimed this, a Trap card appeared and showed a picture of Stardust Dragon with a barrier around it. There was a sudden throb that both duelists felt for a second, but forgot as they commenced the duel. "When I'm about to take effect damage, I can remove Stardust Dragon from my field to my Extra Deck to have that damage be directed to my opponen-," suddenly Yusei was cut off and their duel runners started to move back and forth wildly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" said Jack as he too tried to control is white duel runner, but to no avail. The two duel runners thrashed crazily and stopped. Suddenly, their arms began to throb until the point of pain. Yusei clutched his arm and looked at it to see some strange red mark glowing; he looked at it in awe as it let out a burst of red light that shot up towards the sky. Jack was witnessing the same exact thing; he stared in disbelief at what was just happening. The two red lights merged together and formed a giant figure in the sky and roared. It was in the shape of a dragon with light lines striped through its body as it raised its head and roared once more. There seemed to be a wave of energy that started to engulf the entire arena and the entire dome of the arena.

**Somewhere, in the New Domino City…**

"Sir, look at what's happening!" screamed a woman with short blue hair and a blue outfit that most office people wore.

"Yes, Dr. what is going to happen, is the legend true?" asked a strange clown-like small person who resembled a female. The person they were trying to get an answer from only closed his eyes. His features were that of long blonde-gray hair. He was around his late 40's possibly even his 50's and he wore a gray business suit that identified him as someone of importance and of high wealth. He answered their questions with an abundance of patience.

"Mina, this is what we have been searching for this whole time," he said to the blue haired woman, "This is the Crimson Dragon, the power needed for the 'project,' remember?"

The woman nodded. She obviously knew about the "project," just that it was still astonishing to witness such a phenomenon through a TV screen.

"And Lazar, yes, this indeed proves the existence of the Crimson Dragon and the legendary People of the Stars," the man answered the clown's question.

As they watched, the whole stadium was lit up and there was a huge blast of energy that seemed to erupt from this "Crimson Dragon" and all the lights in the room began to flicker on and off. Mina and Lazar were nervous, but the man just watched with interest. Suddenly, the lights went out and the TV screen turned off. Lazar was visibly shaking, even in the darkness.

"Dr. Goodwin, what does all of this mean?" Mina asked in a terrified tone. The man, now known as Goodwin, took a deep breath before answering.

"It means that there shall be an extraordinary event that will take place sometime near the future, but for now, we must wait patiently," Goodwin said calmly. This assured Mina, relieving her a little bit, but not by much. A small screen appeared in midair in front of Goodwin; a man with strange style of brown hair and glasses in a lab coat was onscreen.

"Sir," the voice was static-like as the message was being transmitted weakly from the cause of the Crimson Dragon. "I'm afraid that the whole city has shut down, the block around the headquarters are receiving no energy whatsoever from the sudden burst of energy that just occurred, I apologize for this inconvenience," he said.

"Don't worry about apologizing right now Zigzix, focus on repairing the city at this moment and evacuate any citizens who are in danger, I shall figure something out while you are at that," Goodwin replied.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down," he turned around onscreen and yelled at the other people in lab coats, "You louts better get working, start help repairing the city, pronto!" before the screen flicked off. The lights suddenly turned back on, surprising Lazar and Mina.

"It looks like the emergency light switches have been activated," said Lazar in response and turned to Goodwin, "What do we do now, Dr.?"

"We shall get to preparations immediately, you two follow me and I shall set you to your duties, understood?" said Goodwin commandingly.

"Yes sir!" both Lazar and Mina responded. With that, they walked out the door, leaving Goodwin by himself.

_Yes, it is finally beginning, all I have to do now is wait for "it" to happen and all will come according to plan! _He thought and left out the door as well, thinking about something.

**End of Chapter 3: Guardians of the Curse!**

**Cards that were made by yours truly: Cards that are made by Konami are nowhere for my credits, meaning: I don't take credit for Konami's cards, that's just plagiarism and illegal things. Here are my cards though:**

**Raiden- The Swift Blade**

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK/2600DEF/2100**

**Description: 1 Tuner and 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**During each of your draw phases, you can place 1 "Blade Counter" on this card (max 3). For each "Blade Counter" on the field, this card gains 200 ATK. When you have 3 "Blade Counters," you can remove all 3 to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot conduct your battle phase after using this effect.**

**Synchroknite**

**Level: 3**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK/200DEF/700**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 monster in your graveyard with "Knight" in its name to your side of the field. Its ATK and DEF become 0, you cannot Tribute it for a Tribute Summon, its effect is negated, and it is destroyed at the end of your turn.**

**Starlight Reflection**

**Type: Trap/Counter**

**Description: You can only activate this card when you are about to take effect damage and you have 1 "Stardust Dragon" on your side of the field. Send Stardust Dragon back to your Extra Deck to negate the damage and inflict damage equal to what you would have taken to your opponent.**

**Blast Burn**

**Type: Trap/Normal**

**Description: Activate only when 1 Red Dragon Archfiend on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. You can inflict half of Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK points to your opponent.**

**Sneak Peek Summary of the next chapter of Tools of Destruction: Guardians of the Curse Part 2**

_This last draw determines the fate of Jazz Dezridge as he only has ten turns left and if he can hold off an attack again from Raiden. But who or what exactly is Raiden, could it be Jazz's guardian, what exactly does his mark of the gear mean? Find out what happens to Jazz in the next chapter and what will happens with Raiden as well!_

_Who exactly is Sayer and what are his motives? Is he an enemy or is he an ally? Terra feels more and more suspicious of Sayer's actions as she stays in the building of Arcadia longer and longer. This, Akiza seems to be a suspicious person as well and all the way people dress? What is this place exactly? If you want Terra's story to unfold, tune in for her part!_

_Finally, Jack and Yusei had their rematch, but the victor was not decided as this strange red figure appeared and caused the duel runners to malfunction, cutting off the finale of their duel. What will happen to them now? And who are Mina, Lazar, Zigzix, and Goodwin, they seem neutral at the moment, but you will have to find out for yourself when the next chapter comes out!_

_Thanks everybody who took their time to read through this long chapter, longer than my past three ones I should say. It wasn't that hard to type as I had this going on in my head the past few days, just waiting to put down on computer lol. Well, hope you guys liked it, not to confusing this time I hope? Well, as I always say, please review after reading good comment or bad comment, it helps me in the same way! Yung the Forever signing, out!_


	4. Guardians of the Curse Part 2

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I posted my last chapter for this story. I've been too busy with schoolwork and family (ugh, when you're planning for college, isn't it freaking stressful?) Anyways, with all my SAT's out of the way, I guess it's time for me to come back to what I love doing. I know that I may not get as many reviews as some other people do, but that's because its made up for with the amount of views that I get. Well, enough chit-chat ( save it for the reviews or emailing me), I guess it's time for what you've all been waiting for: The Gears of Destruction, Chapter 4: A New Way Revealed. Enjoy.

_Previously on The Gears of Destruction:_

_Terra follows the orders of the strange group known as Arcadia from where she had awakened. She still has no idea what is going on except the fact that she is going to "duel" someone by the name of Akiza. This opponent she will face seems very odd, even by the way she dresses and feels as if this duel will not be an ordinary one by standards. Get ready for Terra's First Duel!_

_Jazz frantically holds on for his life points and possibly his life! As the countdown meter draws closer to the end, his only hope would be the card he has drawn, if not, then it would still not matter as Raiden would still finish him off with one slash from his blade. Will Jazz succeed in overcoming this duel and escape his dire fate, or will he be overwhelmed and condemned to face the Judgement that shall be forced upon his soul? Find out in this very chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Arcadia Movement<strong>

"**Let's Duel!"**

**Terra: 4000  
>Akiza: 4000<strong>

Akiza was the first act, "I shall start this duel first by drawing my first card!" Terra examined her movements as Akiza reached down to the top card of the deck of cards and pulled each one until she had a total of six. Then, she resumed, "I start by setting one face down monster and placing one card face down, and end my turn afterwards!" Two reverse cards appeared one sideways and one just flipped down.

_Okay…_ thought Terra in her head, she had no idea what just happened in front of her but she had a sudden urge to reach down towards her deck and do the same. She glanced at Sayer, who was watching the duel eagerly. _Okay, here goes nothing!_ She thought and drew her sixth card.

"Hmm…" she murmured as she looked at the various pictures and colors that were aligned in her hand. Then, she felt something within her that told her to grab the brownish-orange card she was holding, _In duel monsters, monster cards are used to attack and defend your life points, while the green, spell cards can be played anytime on your turn and the purplish-pink trap cards are most likely played during your opponent's turn. _

"Alright, I guess I'll start by playing my…" she read the name of the card, "Psychic…Snail…in attack position!" A sparkle of light appeared before her, which at first amazed her for she had never witnessed such a thing, or at least she thought. When the light faded, a huge snail like humanoid was in front of her (LV/4ATK/1900DEF/1200).

_Cool, now…what do I do?_ She thought, _Yeah, I think I did a good job on the first part, but what do I do now? _

"Umm, I attack?" she questioned with uncertainty. Suddenly, the robotic snail thing she had summoned raised its arms high and its shell started to conduct electricity, which was then launched at the face down defense position monster. It shattered into many pieces before disappearing.

_Okay, I think that's a good start, I think I'm getting the hang of this. _

"Guess, I'll end my turn!" finished Terra. She was suddenly surprised as she heard a clapping sound from the sidelines and saw that Sayer was applauding for her.

"Very well executed my dear," he said with a sinister grin. Terra didn't know why he was grinning like that but she felt better knowing that she can duel, or at least she thinks. It was Akiza's turn.

"I draw," she exclaimed and added her card to her hand. "I shall place another monster face down and end my turn." Another reverse sideways card appeared in place of the one destroyed.

"Okay, here I go," said Terra as she slid her next card. "I will summon my Pandaborg in attack mode." A flash of light appeared and in its place stood a mechanized panda (LV/4ATK/1700DEF/1400). "And I shall resume my phase by having him attack your face down monster." The robotic panda leaped up and slashed down at the face down monster with its sharp claws. The card flipped up to reveal a stone like object with thorns embracing it, which was soon destroyed to pieces. However, Akiza gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny? I just destroyed another of your cards?" questioned Terra in surprise. "Shouldn't you be worried about your life points, I think?" But Akiza did not change her facial expression.

"I'm not concerned with my life points at the moment because you just activated my Wall of Ivy's flip effect!" The plant monster shot out a small bundle of thorns and weeds towards Terra's field before disappearing. This then grew from the ground and became a token (LV/1ATK/0DEF/0) in defense position.

"But, you just practically gave me your own monster," said Terra, confused by how dueling works in general.

"That was my plan all along, to _give _that token," replied Akiza with confidence. But it didn't matter to Terra; she still had another monster to attack with.

"Alright then, since your life points are wide open, I'm guessing, I will attack with Psychic Snail!" exclaimed Terra and the snail thing conducted electricity again and fired it at Akiza, directly. However, she raised her arm.

"I activate my trap card!" she countered quickly. The reverse card she had from the beginning flipped up.

_Trap? What now? _Thought Terra, as the flipped up card revealed itself. A picture of a greenish object blocking a ball of light appeared which mitigated the lightning that was directed at Akiza, but still slipped through.

**Akiza: 3050**

**Terra: 4000**

"Your snail would have originally done 1900 ATK damage to my life points, but thanks to my Ground Capture trap card, I took only half the damage!" said Akiza.

"But, I still knocked off some of your life points," said Terra, but she still felt uneasy as Akiza gave out a much solid chuckle.  
>"You don't know, this duel is just getting started, now finish your turn!" said Akiza cruelly, this made Terra flinch, but keep her guard.<br>"I'll end my turn for now," she said. _I just hope I am doing well because she seems really confident about this duel, almost scary… _Terra thought in her head.

"My turn!" said Akiza and swiped her next card and smirked, "You're about to feel my true power now!" With that she placed a spell card on her slot. "I activate Fragrance Storm, with this; I destroy one face up plant type card on the field and draw one card!" A wind started blow around the duel and it whipped the hair around Terra which made her feel uncomfortable. "I target the Ivy Token you have!" The wind morphed into a hurricane and destroyed the token. "Not only do I get to draw a card, but you take 300 points of damage due to Ivy Token's effect!" Just as she said this, Terra noticed that the air around Akiza began to feel strange, almost realistic. The token's shattered pieces slashed through Terra and for a second, she felt a small pain as that happened.

"W-what's happening?" screamed Terra. _I thought this was a card game, not something serious! _

**Terra: 3700**

**Akiza: 3050**

When the hurricane died down, Terra was still standing, but barely as her legs were shaking from the sudden impact. She looked up to see Akiza smiling, almost sadistically and she felt terror. She turned to Sayer who was eyeing the duel with a smile on his face.

"Don't forget, it's still my turn and I draw a card," said Akiza as she drew her next card, "Ha ha ha, now I activate the effect of my Rose Fairy from my hand," she placed the card on her duel disk. "If I drew her from a card effect, I can automatically Special Summon her to my field!" The same light appeared and a tiny pink fairy was floating (LV/3ATK/600DEF/1200). "But I'm not through yet, I Normal Summon from my hand Copy Plant!" Another light appeared and this time a bundle of thick brown roots emerged from the ground (Tuner LV/1ATK/0DEF/0). "Next, I'll activate the effect of Dark Verger in my graveyard," a light started to appear as she said this, "When I Normal Summon a plant type tuner monster, I can Special Summon it from the graveyard, so come back Dark Verger!" A strange leaf with eyes on each side appeared (LV/2ATK/0DEF/1000). "Last but not least, Copy Plant's effect to become the same level as another monster on my field activates, Dark Verger! Now, Copy Plant is LV2 as well." She suddenly stopped with a smile and an evil-like laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Terra who was so confused and overwhelmed by the amazing skills of which this girl possessed.

"Your doom is going on, I'm sorry, but I now tune my Copy Plant with Rose Fairy and Dark Verger for a Synchro Summon!" yelled Akiza, this time her hair was flowing as if it is being blown by some force. The Copy Plant flew up and exploded into two Synchro gates in which the Rose Fairy and Dark Verger then passed through. Then, there was a line of light that shot through them expanding the whole gates. Akiza chanted as this occurred:

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

When the purple light faded, Terra gasped and looked up at the gigantic black dragon whose red petals evoked beauty, but also a deadly aura (LV/7ATK/2400DEF/1800).

"Yes, unleash your true power, I know you can do it!" yelled Sayer all of a sudden. He seemed more excited and evil as the whole room was glowing an ominous purple.

Terra felt like her stomach was about to drop, she had never felt such pressure before and was more worried by the fact that she could be hurt again, for real.

"Now, let's see how you take this!" yelled Akiza hysterically as if she was being possessed by something, "Black Rose Dragon, attack her Pandaborg!" The rose dragon raised its head and fired a ball of purple flames at the robotic bear, it was blown to smithereens. The after pieces dug into Terra's body as a form of real damage.

"Aghhh!" she screamed as the flames and shards engulfed her with pain. She fell down to the floor grasping her shoulder.

**Akiza: 3050**

**Terra: 3000**

"I'll finish my turn with one card face down, your turn," said Akiza ending her turn.

_I'm scared, I can't take this anymore, and this isn't even a card game! _Terra was frantic at what she was up. He wasn't even looking at her; he seemed more fixated on Akiza. What did he see in her? She's just a monster, she…she… _what am I to do?_

"Don't worry Terra, you can do this, just keep going, there, draw your card," coaxed Sayer. Terra had no choice but to continue this duel, even if it meant her being in more pain, but the sooner either of loses, the better, _because I just want this to end…_

She put her hand on the top of her deck, "I-I draw, then," she stumbled. "I will Summon Mind Master in attack position!" said Terra with a sudden confidence. A sparkle of light appeared and floating in midair was a pod like object with a brain inside and two wire like arms (Tuner LV/1ATK/100DEF/200).

_I might as well go all out! _"Since Mind Master is a Tuner, I will tune him and my Psychic Snail for a Synchro Summon!" As she said this the Mind Master flew up erupted into a single gate of green light and the snail monster went through it, creating a geyser of light that erupted the whole line and Terra chanted along:

"_In the face of evil, a speck of hope lives! Please bring me the hope to win! Synchro Summon! Appear, Magical Android!"_

When the light dispersed, a woman with long red hair and a mechanical headdress in a white dress with technological patters of blue was standing. She held a duel bladed staff that glowed in the middle orb (LV/5ATK/2400DEF/1700).

"Since both our monsters have the same ATK points, I will end my turn with one face down card," said Terra. _Good, even if her Black Rose Dragon attacks, it will destroy itself and my monster at the same time, plus this face down card should help, I hope. _"Also, Magical Android's effect of increasing life points for each Psychic monster activates." The woman raised her staff and light surrounded Terra.

**Terra: 3600**

"Alright, then it's my turn!" said Akiza, then she drew. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my Thorn of Malice! This increases my Dragon's ATK points by 600!" Long thorns appeared around the dragon and strengthened it (ATK/3000), "But I'm not finished yet, by discarding my Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard, I can activate Wonder Clover which lets my Dragon attack twice!" The spell card of a panda increasing in strength flipped up. "Now, my Dragon attacks go destroy her Magical Android!" Black Rose Dragon charged its flame breath again and fired. This was Terra's chance.

"But I have a face down card, activate: Psychic Overload!" countered Terra with utmost confidence, but was short lived when Akiza started to laugh. "What's wrong, have you totally lost it?" asked Terra.

"No, you have," Akiza replied, "I have seen that card so many times while dueling these pathetic Psychic duelists." This remark made Terra flinch. "You select up to 3 cards in your graveyard and send them to your deck, and then you draw 2 cards!"

The card Terra had placed flipped up to reveal a monster releasing energy. The graveyard slot released 3 cards, the Psychic Snail, Mind Master, and Pandaborg she had sent to the graveyard. These were sent back into her deck, shuffled and two new cards slid into her hand.

_But then, that doesn't block Black Rose Dragon's attack? _

"That's right, now where were we, oh yes, attack!" yelled Akiza with psychotic laughter. Terra had never thought such a girl who looked shy as Akiza would be in a state such as this. Her iron headdress fell off and her bangs covered half of her face, making her appear even more evil.

The fire hit the Magical Android and she gave a wail of pain before disintegrating into pieces of yellow light. The fire went through and blasted Terra off her feet, she landed several feet behind where she was before, screaming as she fell.

**Terra: 3000**

_Please… please… let this end now, I can't feel my body anymore…_

"This isn't over yet, my Black Rose Dragon can attack once more!" exclaimed Akiza and the Dragon shot another ball of purplish flame.

Terra saw the flame coming toward her; she saw the light blinding her face, it felt like real heat, before it blew up, impacting her. Her body flew past and hit one of the walls almost like a doll being tossed around by a child, before falling down on the ground. The walls were charred by the flames and the fire was everywhere in the room.

**Akiza: 3050**

**Terra: 0**

The room was silent with the crackling flames before it was broken by the sound of clapping. Sayer walked over to Akiza, who was now kneeling down on the ground, crying. He knelt down beside her and gave her a hug.

"W-what h-have I-I done?" whimpered Akiza.

"Nothing bad my dear, you have done excellently," said Sayer with a reassuring tone, "You are now ready."

"B-but I c-couldn't control m-my power, n-now look at w-what I've done!" she screamed. Sayer had told her this was just a stimulation to help her, but was hurting others or worse, killing them necessary?

"Let's go, you need a good rest, tomorrow's a big day you know," said Sayer. He then helped her up and walked her across to towards the door.

"Sayer, what about…her?" she asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, she will be fine, now let's go," he said. With that, they both went out through the sliding doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz's Scenario<strong>

_My last chance, my last draw, my last duel… _he slowly raised the card up to his face with his eyes closed, and slowly opened them. He smiled.

"This isn't over yet!" he exclaimed with a newly found surge of adrenaline, "Because I now activate my last hope, Monster Reborn!" He held up a card with a picture of a wand like object with wings and a red orb in the middle. "I will return my Dragunity Legionnaire once more!" The light from above shined down and the Egyptian man with wings appeared once more (LV/3ATK/1200DEF/800). "Then, I'll Normal Summon my Dragunity Darkspear!" Another flash of light left a small black dragon with a blade attached to its head like a spear (Tuner LV/3ATK/1000DEF/1000).

_Alright, I still have a chance to win this duel! _

"I tune my Dragunity Darkspear with my Dragunity Legionnaire for a Synchro Summon!" As he said this, Darkspear blasted into 3 gates of green and Legionnaire flew through them, this then created a geyser of light to shoot through, which then expanded to illuminate the field with a beam of light, and Jazz chanted with his might as his last hope was about to appear:

"_Knight of Dragons, with your gallant power, calms the tides of injustice! Synchro Summon! Appear, Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana!"_

The light finally faded and in the middle of the field was the knight, riding on a giant red armored dragon (LV/6ATK/1900DEF/1200).

"Now, Vajrayana's effect activates, when he is Synchro Summoned, I can equip 1 LV3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity card from my graveyard to him, and the suitable candidate is; Dragunity Darkspear! Appear once again!" In a flash of light, the black dragon appeared once more.

_I can still do this! _Jazz though in his head, this has got to work!

"But, I'm not through yet Raiden, I use Megamorph to double his attack!" The symbol of Megamorph went into Vajrayana (ATK/3800). "I remove Dragunity Darkspear to double Vajrayana's ATK one more time!" Darkspear exploded into light and sparkled the Dragunity Knight with energy (ATK/7600).

"_Now go! Attack Raiden!"_

The knight flew at the other knight on the dragon with full speed; he extended his lance straight ahead. Raiden didn't even seem to budge, as if he was welcoming this attack. The attack connected and there was a giant explosion. Jazz ducked down to cover his eyes from the impact and debris shooting around the arena. Soon, the dust faded and Jazz looked up, Raiden was still standing, but one thing was true, he had one.

**Jazz: 400**

**Raiden: 0**

Suddenly, there was the same voice in his head again:

"_We have clearly underestimated you, we thought you were going to fail, but you passed."_

_Who are you? _He asked in his mind.

"_We are from a different world, one where monsters are real and call home, the Spirit World."_

_Spirit World… _he though, but didn't ring a bell, _Then, what happens to me now?_

"_That is up for you to decide, but we believe you are one of the Chosen to save the world and our world."_

_Is there something wrong? _He had to admit, this was weird, but really real.

"_There is an evil growing in power every day and we need someone to stop it, you just proved that you have the potential to do so."_

_Umm… how will I know? _

"_You will, when the time is right and you will make a very important decision, until then, one of us shall accompany you as your Guardian."_

_Guardian…? Where?_

"_You have proven your worth and Raiden shall protect you as your Guardian, now, until then."_

With that, the voice no longer said anymore and Jazz stood with confusion, but he remembered about Raiden and looked up. The knight itself with awesome power raised its twin blade and started to glow. When the light faded he was a giant stone tablet, which started to shine and grow smaller, until it fell to the ground glowing. Jazz cautiously crept over to the glowing small object that had gotten flatter. He knelt down and picked it up, the light soon faded and it was a card, a Synchro card. He looked up across the ocean towards Neo Domino City, its lights bright all night. _That's where Yusei went... _he thought, before getting on his Duel Runner and rode towards the direction of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

What's up? I know it's been like 5 months since I posted the last chapter for this story, but a lot has been going on since then and I was quite busy, so sorry about that. Anyways, I am happy to be writing again and hope that I can continue to entertain you guys with my story and because I love to write.

So, many of you might be wondering what the Knight has anything to do with anything and what the black gear marks mean. I don't want to spoil or anything, but Knight is from the Spirit World and so will the other "Guardians", they only appear to those who are in the highest distress, who also possess a black gear mark. As you also know, anybody can have a black gear mark, but that's classified for now on how.

**Preview of Next Chapter**

_At last! Jazz has defeated the Knight Raiden and even got his card to use, but that doesn't mean it's time for party and games as a new evil is brewing at this very moment! Jazz still needs to find Yusei and tell him what's happened and ask him why he left in the first place. _

_Witness Yusei's waking up in some strange house that seems to be in the Tops residential area. He is surprised to see that he has a mark on his face, probably from the imprisonment at the Facility and who are these two kids, are they the ones who saved him?_

_Next time on The Gears of Destruction, we will be introducing a new character! Who is this person like, is he/or she evil or good? Find out in my next chapter coming soon; New Faces, Who Are These People?_


End file.
